life after homicide or is it?
by ghostguy
Summary: chapter 2 is up. i hope you enjoy it.. chap 2 is sad. please review, i worked really hard on this.
1. the love of a h4x0r

Hi. I have been away from the fanfiction crowd for a while, but im gonna try to write a good fic now. Some of you may remember my old fic, a scary life.(and if you remember it and didn't review it, shame on you.)hopefully this will be better. By the way, heres the disclaimer thingie. I don't own any jthm characters or anything like that, jhonen Vasquez does, please dont sue me, its not worth the trouble. 1 year after the last issue of jthm. **I cant stand it in here. I cant do anything, and they keep me locked up like an animal. I am not an animal** "I AM NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL!!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS SHIT HOLE YOU BASTARDS!!! NOW, OR ILL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROATS!!!" "Now now, Johnny. Language like that wont get you anywhere. Face the facts, your in here for life and theres nothing you can do about it. So just relax, sit back and pretend you in, I dunno, Hawaii and the homicide festival." The voice came somewhere outside of johnnys padded door with a small window. He was in a straight jacket in a small padded room. When they dragged him in after what he now calls "the incident" he saw the sign on the door said "vasqueville insane asylum" and that's where hes scheduled to be for the rest of his life. **he's right. I wont get out any time soon.** he had already been in there for 6 months. After he left home(see issue 7) he was getting better. He hadn't killed anyone in almost 6 months and he was feeling great. He had put on a little weight so he didn't look so skinny anymore. He wasn't fat either, just healthy looking. He had let his hair grow to where it was before the fires of hell burned most of it off. He had a small apartment and even had a steady girlfriend and a decent job. This was all in a small city called vasqueville. Nny liked the name so he settled down there. Before that(he settled there 2 months after he left the house) he hitchhiked all over the place. Saw new and exciting things, and even developed a liking for twinkies. In fact, he liked twinkies so much he ate 37 in an hour, that is until he puked. This is an excerpt from his journal " I didn't know what I had been missing out on. One bad experience and I hated twinkies, now all these years later I tried them again and I love them. They are my favorite junk food. Theres nothing better that sitting down with a box of twinkies and a nice big cherry brain freezy from the 24/7 down the street. And the best thing is, they never turn off the freezy machine. It is heaven.". but now, his journal is just a memory locked away in his girlfriends closet. She was thinking of him right now, she was also thinking of how to hack into the asylums computers. She looked up from the soft comforting glow of the computer screen at all her nick nacks and stickers around her computer area, which was also littered with coke cans and paper plates from hot pockets past. She chuckled as a passing truck made her bobble head gir's head shake a little. Then her gaze went to her " 1337 h4x0r" sticker and she was reminded of her task. Her leg felt hot and she heard little crackles below her. Wait. "FUCK! NOOOOO! MY COMPUTER!" her she had spilled coke on her computer and while she wasn't paying attention her computer was short circuiting and catching on fire. She tried to put it out but was too flustered to do anything at the moment "FREEZE! POLICE, HANDS IN THE AIR!" **oh great, just what I need. Cops. Hmm, good thing my computer cought on fire, they don't have their main evidence now, as im suspecting they were trying to nail me for hacking** she ended up getting 9 years in prison for software piracy, but it's a lot better that what she could have gotten as a hacker. She had a bit of a reputation. **when I get out of jail, im gonna rescue my love. My Johnny. My nny.**  
  
well, that's it for chapter one, hope you liked it. Please review. Or email me, I don't get enough e mail. If you liked it, tell me you liked it, if you hated it, tell me you hated it. Just tell me how you feel about it and tell me what will make it better. By for now 


	2. the really sad chapter

Hi. Thanks for reading my fic. It may still be boring in this chapter, not sure. I don't exactly have the chapter planned out in any way yet, ill just type whatever seems like a good idea. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that jhonen owns. If I did, I would probably have quite a nice pile of money, which I would roll around in naked while surrounded by my crowds of adoring fans all cheering and my wonderful nakedness. Ok, im gonna shut up now and start the story.  
  
11 years after issue 7  
  
"YES!! I finally cracked it! Now"*tap tap tap tap tap tap etc* "ok, heres Johnny's file "*tap tap tap tap tap etc* "ok changing release date" *taptaptaptaptap etc* "now, I just need to wait a week. Ahh, its amazing what one can do with a computer." Her apartment looked much the same way as it did the day the cops raided her house, only much dustier and the box of bootlegged games and movies were gone. Even though she got out 2 years late because of some errors, she was in such a good mood she felt like going for a walk. She was looking forward to seeing Johnny in a week. She put on her hoodie and went down the street from her house to the park, after grabbing her baseball bat from by her computer that is. She remembered her neighborhood as a nice safe place, but hey all areas have their bad people. But what she hadn't realized was while she was away, it had turned into a place highly populated by all kinds of things she hadn't remembered. Homeless people all over and the park was a frequent hangout for a group of 20 or so skinheads. She walked and felt a kind of a weird vibe from the area, but ignored it. She saw a black homeless man being beat up by a few skinheads, she knew she could take a few guys with her baseball bat, she may have looked like a little pushover loser, but she could kick ass when she needed to, so she started to beat the crap out of the guys. There were 4 skinheads she could see, so she hit one in the head, hit one in the leg, breaking it. One in the face and the 4ths tried to punch her, but got hit in the ribs. The homeless man said he was allright, and thanked her for the help. She asked if he needed a doctor, but he declined so she gave him 5 bucks and started to walk away. She felt a strong pain in the back of her head and she fell face forward on the ground. She was being hit, kicked and stabbed by 17 skinheads, apparently friends of the 4 she took out.  
  
NEXT MORNING:  
  
This is channel 11 news. Today is a sad day. A local woman and an elderly homeless man found beaten and cut almost to the point of being unidentifiable. The police say this was the job of a local hate group. The group has still yet to be found. Local people have set up a memorial for these poor souls taken too early. candles and flowers are shown across the tv screen further details will be given as they are revealed. **I remember her. She was my neighbors girlfriend. Someone's definitely going to get killed over this one.** Todd was thinking. Noone ever called him Todd anymore though. The name squee stuck with him throughout the years. He was 19 now and had just moved into his own apartment, which he didn't have to pay for. His dad won the lottery. 70 million dollars. Squee and his dad got along a bit better now, but squee was still bitter at him for all the emotional anguish he had caused him. His dad was trying to make it up to him by buying him a car and paying for his apartment and tuition for college(when he decided to go. He was taking a while off from school to relax and live). He also paid all of squees other expenses. "MAIL CALL!" "wow, I actually got a letter today. I never get letters" as he looked at it his eyes went wide. It was from Johnny. It read: SQUEEGEE! How ya doin! Just in case you didn't know ive been locked up in the ol' Looney bin for the past few years. Sorry I didn't write back sooner, I didn't get your forwarding address till a few days ago. Well, I just called to say im getting out in a few days. Some kind of error. Yay, I was thinking I was gonna be in there my whole life, but one error and they're letting me go. I'm guessing Jane had something to do with it, you remember her, my girlfriend. I wonder how she's doing, I could get her address. Shell probably be around when I get out. Oh yeah, if you wanna come when I get out ill be released at 5:00 this Saturday. Maybe you can stop by and we can all go out and have some fun together. Hope to see you on Saturday. Johnny. Squee couldn't hold back the tears. He felt so bad for Johnny, and he was also thinking of how to tell him the one person he'd ever loved was dead.  
  
Well, theres chapter 2. I think it turned out quite well. At least I hope it did. Please review, I worked hard on this. And please don't tell me about grammatical errors and such, I know I probably mad a lot. Its 3:30 a.m. and I haven't slept in 2 days. 


End file.
